Prélude à 'The Life and Time of L and Light Yagami'
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: Où les successeurs de L écrivent la biographie de deux personnages qui se sont beaucoup moqués du monde et dont on a bien le droit de se mêler un peu de la vie privée.
1. Intro & Winchester

**Disclaimer**: Ohba et Obata sont responsables ! Ne me blâmez pas.  
>C'est assez simple, voici un AU où Light n'a jamais retrouvé ses souvenirs, cherche à s'amender et à gérer la catastrophe qu'est l'amour de sa vie (il n'est pas beaucoup plus aidé, cela dit)<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>PRELUDE A "THE LIFE AND TIME OF GENIUS DETECTIVE L AND REPENTANT MURDERER LIGHT YAGAMI"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Petit mot sur lequel vous distinguez trois écritures distinctes<strong>

- Je pense qu'on deviendra célèbres avec cette biographie  
>- On a signé « MMN ». La célébrité, c'est pas pour tout de suite<br>- Non. Et tant mieux. Ca ne leur a pas réussi, à eux.  
>- Je sais pas, ça leur allait bien.<br>- Yagami demeurera le plus bizarre de tous les maires de Tokyo.  
>- Et L ? Il a vécu mille vies en une.<br>- Vous savez quoi? Je crois qu'ils approuveraient notre choix.  
>- De mettre fin à des années de spéculations autour de leurs personnes avec une biographie dévoilant les parties les moins reluisantes de leur existence ?<p>

Il y avait longtemps eu débat sur la paternité de la biographie que les successeurs de L avaient consacré de nombreuses années de leur vie à rédiger. La version sur laquelle ils se mirent d'accord à la fin de leur vie était qu'ils y étaient tous trois pour quelque chose. En vérité, l'oeuvre finale devait beaucoup à Mello. Le texte était de lui, ainsi que les légendes sous les photographies et la retranscription des interviews de L – à une époque, il les multipliait sous le nom de Lawrence Deneuve. Le decès de Watari, suivi de la séparation avec Light Yagami, l'avait rendu invivable et prolifique en d'étranges manières. Il l'avait toujours été, mais des sommets avaient été atteints après 2010. Dans ses recherches, Mello avait découvert qu'il était à l'origine d'une centaine de critiques d'art, d'une dizaines d'oeuvres de charité et de la fondation de deux multinationales sous une vingtaines d'alias différents.

_The Life and Time _avait été édité à compte d'auteur. Mello aimait la couverture. Il avait longtemps hésité à la dessiner lui-même. Finalement, ils s'en étaient tenus à une photographie. En dépit des années, il n'avait pas cessé de considérer L comme une sorte d'idole - imparfaite, certes, mais qu'il n'était tout de même pas convenable de dessiner. Aussi les successeurs avaient-ils jeté leur dévolu sur une photographie datant de 2009.

A l'occasion de la seule interview que Mello avait donnée concernant _The Life and Time_, il avait déclaré : « Ce que j'aime le plus, c'est la couverture. Je ne sais pas qui a pris la photographie. Je l'aime parce que L a l'air vraiment heureux. Bien qu'il y figure, on ne voit pas vraiment Yagami et je me suis dit que ça convenait bien. Il existe des centaines de portraits de Yagami dont celui du TIME. En revanche, L ne se laissait pas facilement capturer par les objectifs »

La première fois que Near avait tenu l'ouvrage entre ses mains – cette œuvre qui retraçait la vie de plus grand détective du monde et de sa némésis repentie, il avait marmonné : « Pas si impressionant, tout compte fait »

Mello, qui à cette époque de leur existence avait des airs de rock star sur le retour, l'avait délibérément ignoré et Matt s'était fendu d'un sourire poli. Near était peut-être celui qui attachait le plus d'importance à leur ouvrage. Il feignait le désintérêt face à la couverture de '_The Life and Times_' alors que cette œuvre revêtait une importance capitale dans sa vie. Ses auteurs avaient vécus dans l'ombre de L au sein d'un monde traumatisé par Kira. Il y avait quelque chose de jouissif à divulguer leurs secrets si bien gardés.

Ce n'était pas un manque de respect. Cela avait été tranché lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de rassembler tous ce qu'ils savaient sur leur mentor et son amant afin d'en faire un best-seller.

Ils avaient pris cette décision après le décès de Light Yagami. Au jeu de la vie, Light était donc sorti vainqueur puisqu'il avait tenu 9 ans, 4 mois et 26 jours au sein d'un monde sans L. Ces deux-là avaient passé une partie de leur vie à éviter le regard du public, l'autre à le courtiser. Kira et L et leurs nombreux alter-egos s'étaient moqué de l'univers autour d'eux sans cruauté, mais avec l'arrogance immature de deux êtres qui se savaient au dessus des autres.

D'ailleurs, Mello, Matt et Near avaient tenu à témoigner de leur respect dans la préface :_ « Nous démêlons l'énigme que l'homme derrière la lettre L a pris soin de tisser autour de lui. Au fil des années, sa relation avec le public s'est complexifiée. __Il a été L, __Ryûzaki, __Deneuve, Coil. Nous ne prétendons pas le connaître. Si nous l'avions compris, nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de mêler Light Yagami à cet ouvrage – nous aurions consacré cette biographie à L, et seulement à L. Si vous croyez au destin, libre à vous d'en conclure que Kira et L étaient promis l'un à l'autre._

_Ils ont écrit un théâtre à deux voix trop entremêlées pour les séparer. _

_Cependant, nous avons pris soin de ne pas faire de Yagami le méchant de l'histoire. Notre admiration pour L ne nous aveugle plus. Nous les avons tous deux éclairés d'une lumière vive afin de brûler leurs masques. Il y a tant de choses qu'ils auraient aimé emporter dans leur tombe. Nous croyons néanmoins qu'ils doivent bien cela au reste de l'univers. _

_Si d'aventure ils avaient la possibilité de nous espionner, de là où ils sont, nous sommes certains qu'ils choisiraient de ne pas le faire. Ils n'y penseraient même pas. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient enfin tous les deux ensemble, ils ignoraient le monde autour d'eux. »_

Puis cette citation de Fitzgerald, pour se donner bonne conscience (ils n'étaient pas les successeurs de L pour rien) : _What people are ashamed of usually makes a good story. _

**Notes au dos du manuscrit **

« T_he Life and Time of __Genius Detective __L and __Repentant Murderer __Light Yagami_ »

M : Ce titre n'est pas satisfaisant. Trop racolleur.

N : L'ouvrage en lui-même est assez racolleur.

M2 : Ils ne sont plus là pour nous poursuivre en justice.

M : Je sais. Je peux imaginer L apprécier ce genre d'hommage posthume.

N : Moi aussi. Il avait des côtés mystiques, à la fin de sa vie.

M2 : Tu dis ça parce qu'il se nourrissait exclusivement de baies de Goji ?

* * *

><p><strong>Winchester (2004-2005)<strong>

**Fin de partie, début de jeu**

* * *

><p>Le rideau s'ouvre à la fin de l'affaire qui changea tout. Kira, comme tous les criminels qu'avait pourchassé L, avait rendu les armes. L'expression était ironique car c'était sa propre arme qui l'avait perdu. On éloigna le Death Note de Light Yagami à tout jamais sans le détruire immédiatement. Watari suggéra que Yagami soit enfermé dans le plus grand des secrets en attendant qu'une décision soit prise. Soichirô Yagami considéra les propositions qu'il lui furent proposées – il fronça les sourcils lorsque L dit : « Privé de ses souvenirs, il semble être devenu une personne totalement différente. Pensez-vous qu'il soit juste de le punir pour des crimes dont il ne se souvient pas ? »<p>

La question était sincère. La réponse évidente.

Light Yagami devait donc être puni dans le plus grand des secrets afin d'éviter tout pugilat par une foule en colère. Il était impensable d'envoyer Light en prison.

L'alternative fut la Wammy's House. « Nous avons toujours grand besoin de surveillants bien intentionnés », avait affirmé Watari. Tout allait bien : L avait anéanti Kira et gardait Light près de lui tandis ce dernier oeuvrait pour ceux qu'il avait tenté d'assassiner avec une détermination quasi mystique à s'amender.

Au début, _The Life and Time, __le roman de Kira et L, _était une simple blague à laquelle Mello riait jaune. Il en avait tant voulu à L de s'associer à ce criminel qui aurait pu le détruire.

« Tu sais quel rapprochement numérique j'ai fait récemment ? » avait très innocemment demandé Matt. En salle d'études, tout le monde se taisait et travaillait. Ne pas avoir envie de faire ni l'un ni l'autre posait problème à Matt. Face au silence de Mello qui, penché sur les équations qu'on leur avait données à faire, refusait de se laisser déconcentrer, Matt renchérit :

« Depuis que ce nouveau surveillant Japonais est arrivé à la Wammy's, L est passé trois fois. Bon, il prétend toujours être Lawrence, un neveu de Mr Wammy, mais toi, moi et Near, on sait ce qu'il en est. »

Lors de ses très épisodiques visites, L se faisait passer pour un proche de Watari. Near avait cependant découvert le pot aux roses et L avait consenti à se montrer aux orphelins qui avaient les chances les plus élevées de lui succeder un jour. Mello avait la certitude qu'il avait toujours eu envie de se dévoiler de toutes façons. Seule sa grande paranoia l'en empêchait.

« Le surveillant guindé, c'est Kira en repentance. », grogna Mello, « Si tu crois m'apprendre quelque chose... »

Habitué au génie de son meilleur ami, Matt avait haussé les épaules. « Non, pas vraiment. Je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais. »

« Ca ne concerne que L. », avait répondu Mello dans un souffle. S'il avait eu des reproches à formuler, il les garda pour lui. Elles lui brûlèrent les lèvres jusqu'à la prochaine visite de L.

Light Yagami, sous un faux nom, continua à vivre à la Wammy's House pendant un certain temps. Il semblait s'évaporer dès qu'il avait achevé son travail de la journée si bien qu'il devint rapidement le sujet des rumeurs les plus extravagantes.

La plus populaire d'entre elles ? Ce brillant et mystérieux jeune homme devait être L, bien sûr. Aux yeux des orphelins, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. S'ils avaient su.

Le mystérieux neveu de Mr Wammy visita la Wammy's House de nouveau, six mois après l'affaire Kira. Six mois sans contact, pour deux passionnés qui s'ignoraient, c'était un risque.

La décision d'inclure la discussion que Mello surpris ce jour-là dans les cuisines de l'orphelinat s'était faite naturellement. L et Light n'avaient jamais su qu'une autre personne les avait entendus. C'était un privilège offert aux lecteurs de Life and Time – un pan ultra secret de la vie intime de deux individus qui se dissimulaient au monde entier.

En sortant de table ce soir-là, Mello avait avisé L – grand, maigre et mal à l'aise dans son ensemble pantalon-chemise noirs. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un qui ne pouvait qu'être Light. Il n'aurait attendu pour personne d'autre. L pouvait se comporter avec les autres comme un roi avec ses sujets. Il n'accordait pas facilement son temps et ne partageait pas grand-chose, en règle générale.

**Commentaire de M sur les retrouvailles de mai 2005**

_Dans l'ombre, j'observai leur manège. Je me mordis la lèvre lorsque Yagami l'attira près de lui et mon coeur manqua un battement lorsque mon idole répondit à son geste. J'étais encore un enfant, j'étais encore en révérence aveugle devant L. Aujourd'hui, je repense à son sourire et j'oublie ma rancoeur. A l'époque, je voyais la scène ainsi : l'homme le plus brillant du monde – le Sherlock Holmes des temps modernes, le magicien d'Interpol offre l'amitié, la rédemption, et son amour à l'être qui a failli le tuer, le briser, l'effacer de l'équation. Ce n'était à mes yeux rien de moins qu'une injustice. _

Ils pénétrèrent dans les cuisines désertes. Mello attendit qu'ils ferment derrière eux pour s'approcher et coller son oreille à la porte. Son esprit d'enfant jaloux enregistra chacun des mots qu'il perçut. Par chance, ils s'exprimaient en anglais.

« Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi. Ma famille _sait_ et je suis incapable de les confronter. Le monde entier l'ignore et je suis tout aussi incapable de l'affronter. Tu...ce que tu fais, est-ce que c'est juste ? Tu n'accorderais pas une seconde chance à tout le monde. Non, je ne peux pas travailler à tes côtés. »

Mello aurait qualifié de ton qu'employait Yagami de plaintif mais il était conscient que ses souvenirs étaient profondément subjectifs.

« Il n'est pas question de travailler avec moi, Light Yagami, mais pour moi. Wedy et Aiber ont commis des crimes avant de devenir mes agents. C'est ma méthode. Je garde mes trophées. Tu peux me traiter de voleur. Eraldo Coil, Ryûzaki, Deneuve étaient des adversaires avant d'être des alias. T'aurais-je achevé, j'aurais volé ton nom aussi. »

La voix de L avait une tonalité sevère et intimidante qui fit presque rougir Mello. Peut-être Yagami aussi, intérieurement.

« Quel besoin as-tu d'être si dur ? »

« Ce n'est pas dur, Light, mais réaliste. Je condamne les actions de Kira, mais je ne suis pas un saint. Si tu pense être un pêcheur, sache que tu as trouvé ton double. Aime-moi, ne m'idéalise pas. »

Il y eut un silence assez long pendant lequel Mello était convaincu qu'ils se racontaient des histoires par le regard – ils avaient toujours été assez doués pour ça.

Malgré la distance, Mello sentait la tension qui courait entre L et Light et qu'ils ne faisaient aucun effort pour apaiser. Il imagina que ça durait depuis l'enquête. Y-avait-ils cédé ou l'avaient-ils courageusement ignoré par professionalisme ? En tout cas, elle était toujours là – cette attirance électrique. Ils s'attiraient comme deux aimants, se tournaient autour comme des fauves.

« Aime-moi ? De quelle façon ? »

« Mais enfin, Light, je ne sais pas moi. »

L ne parvenait pas...ou plutôt, refusait de maintenir son habituel détachement. Yagami tentait de moduler sa voix pour la purger de toute nervosité.

« Veux-tu vraiment céder à cette tentation ? Tu m'offres une seconde chance que je ne suis pas certain de mériter. Je l'honorerai. C'est suffisant, il me semble. Je ne veux pas te déstabiliser dans ton travail. Continue d'être brillant, viens me voir de temps en temps. Ecris-moi des lettres. »

« Pardon ? Tu parles trop. Sois clair. », ordonna L.

Yagami marqua une pause. Pesait-il le pour et le contre ?

Puis : « Tu es amoureux de moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », rétorqua L, « Pose des questions. »

« Ce n'est pas un examen médical ! »

« Je ne l'ai jamais été, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »

« Moi non plus ! Tu dois avoir une idée, même si tu n'en es pas certain. Tu dirais quoi si tu devais donner une réponse malgré tout ? »

« Dans ce cas de figure, je répondrai oui. »

« ...Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que...enfin, j'imaginais que tu ne le dirais jamais. »

« Tu voulais une mise en scène ? Un spectacle ? Je ferai comme Gunther Sachs, si tu veux. Je couvrirai ta future maison de roses. Ou de macarons. »

L quitta la Wammy's House quelques heures plus tard. A Mello et Near, il avait accordé un entretien en privé pendant lequel il s'efforça de ne pas regarder son téléphone portable.

Pendant ce temps, Light s'occupait l'esprit. Recroquevillé dans un fauteuil velouté, il lisait des ouvrages qu'il connaissait déjà. A un moment donné, il ferma les yeux et repensa à L. Il refusait de penser comme un adolescent énamouré, aussi s'appliqua-t-il à dresser la liste des défauts de L.

C'est une activité à laquelle il s'adonna toute sa vie, mais ce jour-là, il ne parvint qu'à en trouver deux.

1. Ne sait toujours pas se coiffer.

2. Porte des slims. Mauvaise idée lorsqu'on pèse 50 kg.

Light ne respectait même pas règles du jeu. Il adorait cette silhouette éfflanquée et ces jambes-cigarettes. On se situait à des années lumières du défaut.

Plusieurs fois durant les six mois qui suivirent, il céda à la tentation du portable. Il couvrait son adoration envers L sous des couches et des couches d'assurance prétentieuse. Une fois le message envoyé – l'erreur consomée, le mal accompli – il se justifiait de mille façons différentes. Sa préférée, il avait eu le courage de la confier aux lecteurs de sa biographie, 35 ans plus tard :

_Je me souvenais de chaque regard que L me lançait et l'interprétait comme un appel à l'aide._

**Conversation cryptée. **

LIGHT : J'ai comme l'impression que tu as un peu de mal à t'exprimer, ce soir. C'est difficile de penser à moi toute la journée?

L : Je travaille. Tu sais, les enquêtes, surveiller mes petits oiseaux, vérifier que tout mon réseau est en ordre. Et toi, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as essayé de m'appeller deux fois. Il faut que ma reine calme ses ardeurs.

Une confession n'implique rien en soi. Ils s'aimaient, peut-être, mais n'en firent rien. Mello informa Matt qui insista pour que l'on prévint Near aussi (« il a l'droit de savoir, comme c'est parti, L va acheter une île pour Light Yagami et ils vont s'exiler au moins quelques années. Toi et Near, vous allez prendre sa place, c'est sûr »).

L n'envisageait pas, à l'époque, de vivre en solitaire avec son ex-Némésis. Toutefois, il était conscient que son existence en tant que plus grand détective du monde devait s'achever.

Il n'avait plus qu'à préparer une sortie mémorable. Dans le plus grand secret, avec une dévotion fanatique, L rédigea son dernier message en tant que plus grand détective du monde comme on écrit une lettre de suicide. C'était en tout cas ainsi qu'il la définissait.

Cela ne lui pris pas beaucoup de temps – il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à dire. Il avait déjà choisi sa date, alors il attendit patiemment qu'elle arrive.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de l'affaire Kira, Light Yagami reçut un message sur son portable. Le premier depuis des semaines. Le ciel était encore pâle, la nuit à peine tombée. Il l'aurait réveillé si seulement Light avait été capable de s'endormir.

Le message était laconique : « Ecoute l'intervention de L aujourd'hui ». De son propre aveu, il en avait voulu à L de lui envoyer un message aussi froid. Il attendait du réconfort et refusait de l'admettre. Il accomplit les tâches que lui confia le directeur de la Wammy's avec la dilligence habituelle.

Ce jour-là, Light commis une erreur qu'il attribua plus tard à la mélancolie. Il avait tué et l'avait oublié, un an, c'était peu pour s'habituer à l'idée.

En tout cas, il fit quelque chose qu'il regretta : il accepta d'écouter l'intervention de L en présence du reste de l'orphelinat. L était une célébrité partout mais quasiment une divinité à la Wammy's. Tout le monde était là, en révérence silencieuse devant la télévision.

La lettre L se dessina à l'écran. Light jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable. Pas d'autre message. Il était trop préoccupé pour sentir le regard de Mello peser sur lui. Dans un coin de la pièce, le plus grand admirateur de L redoutait la suite des événéments. Il repensait aux propos de Matt. Etait-ce le dernier message de L ?

Bien qu'il fut connu du monde entier, inlassablement répété, et parfois même imprimé sur des tee-shirt que l'on vendait bien trop cher sur internet, Mello, Matt et Near décidèrent à l'unanimité de reproduire cet ultime message dans leur ouvrage. Un discours aussi fameux avait aussi été déformé de nombreuses fois. Ils tenaient à en diffuser la véritable version.

**DERNIER MESSAGE DE L PREMIER DU NOM AU RESTE DU MONDE**

(ils avaient vraiment titré « premier du nom » dans The Life and Time afin de respecter le petit côté royal à leur idole.)

_Mon enquête a abouti. Kira a été défait. Devant moi, il a prononcé ses dernières paroles. Les meurtres de criminels ont cessé il y a un an. N'est-ce pas suffisant pour obtenir votre confiance ? _

_La fin de cette terrible affaire ne doit pas être traitée comme ma victoire ultime, personnelle et privée contre le plus prolifique tueur en série de notre époque. J'ai été en mesure d'empêcher Kira d'achever son plan avec l'aide de la police Japonaise. En dépit de nos efforts, il nous a été impossible de découvrir son véritable nom ou tout autre donnée personnelle. _

_Jamais nous ne pourrons trainer Kira dans un tribunal humain. Le monde devra porter le poids de ses actions pour toujours et accepter les faits : aucun mortel ne sera jamais jugé pour les meurtres commis de la main de Kira. Même s'il était physiquement possible de faire cela, aucun jury humain ne pourrait décider d'un verdict juste._

_Je serai bref sur ce point : Kira n'existe plus et ses motivations ainsi que son modus operandi demeurent incertains – espérer pouvoir le juger justement dans ces conditions...est exclu._

_D'ailleurs, si nous jugions Kira, ne faudrait-il pas également juger les institutions qui l'ont laissé agir, les gouvernements qui, sans oser le formuler de vive voix, supportaient sa cause ? _

_Kira a disparu de ce monde mais je ne peux vous promettre qu'il n'en réapparaitera pas un autre. Il est vital que nous joignions nos forces pour façonner un monde plus juste. Le monde vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour lui. Kira pensait cela aussi, mais il s'imaginait pouvoir combattre seul. _

_Maintenant, je tiens à répondre à une question que j'ai vu circuler un peu partout. Non, si un être humain se cachait derrière Kira et qu'il me faisait face, je ne le condamnerais pas à mort. Kira nous a montré comme nous pouvons sombrer lorsque nous nous sentons impuissants face à l'injustice. Vous avez fait de Kira ce qu'il est. Vous étiez tous impatients de le couronner. Les gens aiment voir la mort. Cela leur rappelle qu'ils sont toujours vivants, même s'ils vivent dans la bassesse et la médiocrité. _

_Kira, je m'adresse à toi – à l'humain. Ce pouvoir corrupteur t'as quitté mais un jour, il pourrait te revenir. Tu es jeune, désespéré. Tu es impuissant et effrayé. Je ne doute pas de la pureté de tes intentions. Mais avant que tu ne t'abandonnes à ce pouvoir inhumain, avant que tu ne sacrifies ton âme pour un monde idéal et que tu renonces à tout espoir, je te demande de réfléchir. _

_Tu n'es pas un saint. Tu n'es pas un martyr. Tu n'as pas été choisi et tu es toujours seul. Sans défense. Devenir Kira et se dévouer à sa cause, c'est choisir de laisser l'individu brillant que tu es mourir. Mourir, décider de mourir, décider de qui doit mourir est si simple pour un adolescent. Pour toi, le futur est distant, abstrait, irréel – tu le voyais parfait car en vérité, tu ne parvenais pas à te le représenter._

_Mais le futur existe. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'il soit juste si tu le salues avec tes mains tâchées de sang. _

_Kira, si tu m'entends, je t'en prie, considère les conséquences de tes actions futures et abandonne ce rêve empoisonné. Il ne te ménera qu'à la ruine. Si tu veux être juste et équitable, abaisse ton arme. La peur n'est pas un remède à l'injuste. C'est le prélude à la tyrannie. _

_Si personne ne t'as jamais tendu la main, je le ferai. Car, comme toi, je suis intimement convaincu que le monde a besoin que nous nous battions pour lui. La véritable justice sera notre horizon, notre arme, notre fin. _

_Tu es un esprit brillant, corrompu par le désespoir. Le désespoir et la faiblesse. Tu as été faible, tu as été suivi par faiblesse. Cependant, je dédierai chaque seconde de mon existence à m'assurer que ton erreur soit corrigée. Je ne peux pas panser les blessures que tu as infligées, mais ensemble…_

_Ensemble, nous pouvons travailler à un futur plus lumineux. Illuminé par la justice. _

Le discours s'achevait sur un pied de nez dont on se demandait s'il relevait de l'immaturité ou de la volonté calculée de choquer les publics du monde entier : « Si vous décidez de lire dans mes mots un éloge de l'individu qui jouait au Dieu, si vous me jugez coupable de pardonner un être esseulé, si vous voulez me trainer devant un tribunal alors, je vous en prie, attrapez-moi. Capturez-moi ! Je vous souhaite bonne chance car à mon avis, la plus courageuse, la plus déterminée, la plus enragée des foules ne pourrait accomplir un tel exploit. »

A la Wammy's House, Light Yagami jurait en japonais. Matt en avait des notions mais il ne parvint pas à percevoir les mots, noyés dans ce qui ressemblait à des sanglots. Yagami s'éclipsa avant que Mello ne puisse reprendre ses esprits : il ne le vit jamais pleurer. Near non plus, mais lui prétendait ne pas le regretter.

Le lendemain, les rédactions des journaux à scandales du monde entier étaient tout feu tout flamme. La plupart des titres étaient d'une banalité affligeante mais l'un d'eux visa juste. Si juste, qu'il atteignit la cible.

C'était un tabloïd anglais qui fit honneur à la réputation de tous les tabloïds anglais. Il titrait : « Genius Detective L and Kira : the most turbulent love story of our time ? ». Le détective et sa némésis n'avaient rien à envier à Burton et Taylor.

Light lu les journaux le lendemain matin. Il sourit tout le long. Lorsqu'on lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait, il haussa les épaules de manière affectée. (la diffusion du message en sa présence n'avait pas annihilé toute possibilité qu'il fut tout de même L, mais à en juger par sa réaction, la majorité de l'orphelinat était persuadé qu'ils hébergeaient Kira et, sans surprise, ils avaient raison).

« Si j'étais Kira, je me sentirais mieux. L a bien fait. », affirma-t-il. Il termina son café (noir, sans sucres – pourquoi L était-il déterminé à gâcher ce goût pur avec du sucre?). Puis, il laissa les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres lui échapper : « Et tant pis si personne d'autre que Kira comprend son message. »

Le journal pensait avoir découvert quelque chose. C'était plus juste de dire qu'il déclencha quelque chose. Sans ces rumeurs dont ils pouvaient se moquer ensemble, L et Light n'auraient eu qu'un immense malaise à partager. Que l'on titre sur leur tumultueuse relation excitait le narcissisme de Light et nourrissait l'ego de L.

Ils s'appelèrent le soir même. Sans grande effusion mais avec (de son propre aveu) une sincère émotion dans la voix, Light remercia L.

L souriait et cela s'entendait à travers le combiné.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Tu as lu les journaux ? C'est amusant. L et Kira contre le reste du monde. »

Sous l'identité du neveu de Mr Wammy, L visita de nouveau l'orphelinat de son enfance. Il passa ses nuits dans une chambre éloignée de celle qu'on avait pourtant préparée pour lui.

Par miracle, Matt parvint à persuader Mello de ne pas les espionner. Ils pourraient l'entendre, le surprendre en train d'écouter aux portes, d'espionner par dépit une histoire qui ne le concernait pas. Mello avait hoché la tête car il craignait les colères de L, rares et orageuses. Toutefois, l'argument de Matt n'avait pas le même poids lorsqu'on connaissait les ex-ennemis dans l'intimité. Citons la biographie tardive de Light Yagami :

_En public, nous étions rarement d'accord et nous nous disputions pour un rien. Nous n'avions rien d'uni. Ce n'était pas faux, ce n'était pas un mirage. Face au reste du monde, chacun de nous voulait apparaître comme le vainqueur d'un jeu imaginaire. Cela concernait toujours des futilités. Mais lorsque nous nous retrouvions enfin seuls, nos langues se déliaient – nous disions je t'aime, avec des mots, avec des gestes et cela durait des heures. L, surtout, était excessif en tout. _

_Le monde entier aurait pu écouter à notre porte, nous ne nous serions pas dérangé pour lui. _

_L aurait même dit quelque chose comme : « Qu'ils apprécient le spectacle ! Ces voyeurs ont bon goût ! »_

_The Life And Time_ divulguait le peu de mots que le jeune Mello, guidé par une jalousie qu'il an'avait toujours pas vaincue, avait alors saisi.

« Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je préférais chez toi ? », disait la voix un peu doucereuse de Yagami

« Mon nom ? »

« Très amusant. Il serait peut-être temps de me le confier, d'ailleurs, tu ne crois pas ? Que je ne me retrouve pas sans nom au bout des lèvres... »

La plupart de leurs phrases étaient ponctuées de demi-silences parfois très longs pendant lesquels Mello imaginait très bien ce qu'ils pouvaient être en train de faire. Dans son esprit, c'était toujours L qui finissait par repousser Yagami. La réalité lui donnait plus souvent tort, à un ratio de 40/60.

« Dieu seul sait mon vrai nom. Je ne sais même pas ma saleté de véritable nom de famille. Celui que j'ai m'a été donné par la Wammy's. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai pillé des tas de noms parce que je n'en ai pas. J'aurai une tombe sans nom.»

Light avait tendance à soupirer lorsque L évoquait sa mort – il le faisait à intervalles réguliers. Cette fois-là, il s'abstint.

La voix basse de L reprit : « Qu'est-ce que tu préfères chez moi, Light Yagami ? »

« Ta voix. Sans hésiter. J'aime le reste, mais cette voix est parfaite pour donner des ordres. »

« Tu veux que je te donne des ordres ? Oh, c'est parce que je suis ton ainé, c'est ça ? »

« Essaie donc. Je suis assez doué pour retourner une situation à mon avantage. »

Ecrasé contre la porte de la chambre de Yagami et désespéré par les goûts de son d'idole en matière d'hommes, Mello s'était laissé convaincre par Matt. Les espionner ne changerait rien. Les dès étaient jetés depuis longtemps.

Ainsi débutait leur relation. Ainsi débutait le premier chapitre du livre. _The Life and Time_ les présentait tels qu'on ne les voyait jamais, tels qu'ils étaient envers et contre tout : prétentieux, égocentriques, et sérieusement dérangés.


	2. Berlin

A la base, cette fic n'était qu'une suite de toutes petites scènes. Et puis voilà.  
>Ne la jugez pas trop sévèrement, elle fait de son mieux. Mes souvenirs de Berlin m'ont bien aidé et je n'ai rien contre le Jägermeister.<p>

Dans le prochain chapitre, on va à Paris!

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin (2007-2008)<strong>

**L'appartement de Schöneberg**

* * *

><p>Le deuxième chapitre avait fait couler tant d'encre que Matt regretta d'avoir plaidé sa cause lorsque Mello avait proposé qu'ils le coupent lors de l'élaboration du manuscrit final.<p>

Les derniers détails concernant l'affaire Kira réglés, Yagami et L s'étaient évaporés dans la nature, laissant entre les mains du trio des successeurs le rôle du plus grand détective du monde. Outre des futilités concernant le modus operandi et la manière de gérer les médias, le nouveau L ne se différenciait pas radicalement de l'ancien. En vérité, rares étaient ceux qui avaient été suffisamment perspicaces pour deviner qu'une passation de pouvoir avait eu lieu.

Mello et Near s'accomodaient très bien de cet anonymat extrême. Leur existence entière avait été guidée par l'idée de L. A présent, ils l'incarnaient. Leur touche personnelle, ils la saupoudraient de temps à autres, on la devinait par des petits détails auxquels le grand public ne prêtait pas attention.

Il y a une seule chose cruciale que le monde entier aurait pu remarquer, s'il l'avait voulu : le nouveau L ne mentionnait jamais, oh grand jamais, l'affaire Kira. Il l'avait fait une seule fois, en Février 2007, lors de la première (et unique) conférence de presse qu'il avait donnée. Near comme Mello s'étaient préparés à répondre à une ribambelle de questions sur Kira, sa capture, sa vie, son œuvre inachevée. S'adonner à une tâche qui aurait dû, en toute logique, revenir à leur mentor ne les avait pas enchanté, mais L devait « s'occuper du cas Light Yagami » et était de l'avis qu'une telle expérience « serait formatrice pour ses successeurs ». Mello et Near n'étaient pas dupes. Ils avaient laissé couler car depuis la résolution de la plus intense enquête de sa vie, L était devenu encore plus ombrageux et insaissisable qu'avant. Ils l'aimaient toujours. D'un peu plus loin.

En 2007, un journaliste avait posé la question de trop. Une année, une centaine d'enquêtes qui équivalaient à exactement 148 cafés renversés par pure frustration sur les jouets de Near s'étaient écoulées depuis. Mello serait incapable de se rappeller les termes exacts de la question. En tout cas, elle avait été suffisament idiote pour agacer Near, dont la patience était infinie lorsqu'il s'agissait d'assembler des robots mais très limitée pour les jeux de questions-réponses avec les tabloïds (L s'en défendait, mais il n'avait jamais _détesté_ ça : s'il devait vivre caché dans une tour d'ivoire, autant rendre excitant le mystère qui l'entourait. En vérité, il était à l'origine de bon nombre des rumeurs qui avaient circulées autour de sa personne.)

Le nouveau L avait prononcé le nom Kira une seule fois et c'était en ces termes : « Kira est mort, Kira demeure mort. Nous avons tué Kira. Mais nul besoin de s'en consoler. » La reprise de Nietzsche n'avait pas été au goût de tous, mais cela avait eu le mérite de clore le débat.

Ainsi, L se libérait de Kira à tout jamais et redevenait le détective infaillible et invisible dont le monde en prise à une sorte de crise existentielle avait terriblement besoin.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Ils avaient hérité de la fonction assumée si longtemps par un homme qui avait fini par se confondre avec sa mission. Et cet homme-là ne s'était pas débarassé de Kira, bien au contraire.

« S'il n'a pas ses souvenirs, ce n'est pas exactement Kira, non ? », fit Matt au premier jour de 2008. Il hésita à ajouter un sucre de plus dans son café mais y renonça. Il échouait ainsi son premier challenge de l'année. Comment L parvenait à faire tenir 15 sucres dans une tasse ?

Mello ne s'intéressait pas aux petits défis de Matt et lui répondit sans prêter attention à son manège : « Peu importe. Je ne lui fait pas confiance. »

Il tournait comme un lion en cage dans leur nouveau quartier général, un duplex aux allures de garage, situé à Los Angeles.

Matt sirotait son café afin de retarder le moment où il devrait retourner travailler – l'éducation de la Wammy's avait laissé des traces : on confiait à l'ex-troisième du classement les tâches les plus ingrates. Linda avait sûrement eu raison de refuser de travailler avec eux pour se concentrer sur sa carrière d'artiste. Elle vendait des toiles, elle.

« Je sais que tu veux bien faire, mais L n'a besoin de personne pour le protéger », tenta Matt lorsque Mello le rejoignit à table. Celui-ci entama une nouvelle tablette de chocolat, nerveux. Il s'y repris à deux fois pour déchirer l'aluminium qui l'entourait.

« Merci, je suis au courant », grommela Mello, « Je ne fais pas plus confiance à L, si tu veux savoir. Mais, lui, je l'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'il perde sa voie, avec son Moriarty »

Matt se retint de noter que Yagami pouvait aussi bien jouer le rôle d'Irène Adler que celui de la célèbre Némésis de Sherlock Holmes, dans l'état actuel des choses.

« Il n'est pas du genre à donner des nouvelles. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. », répondit-il dans l'espoir vain de rassurer son ami.

Encore une fois, c'était raté : Mello passa la plus grande partie de l'après-midi à passer des coups de fils à travers le globe. Watari s'était retiré quelque part – jamais il ne divulguerait les secrets de L, même pas à eux. Le vaste réseau de la Wammy's constituait leur seule piste.

Un appel d'Aiber à Near les avait finalement guidé jusqu'à leur mentor : « L est à Berlin. Il s'y est installé en tant que détective privé. Yagami est avec lui. Ou alors il s'est trouvé un autre petit ami japonais, mais ça m'étonnerait. Je n'oublie pas un visage et je reconnaitrais cette posture entre mille, c'est comme s'il s'entrainait devant sa glace chaque matin. C'est sûrement le cas. Bref, vous les trouverez à Schöneberg. »

Near avait envisagé la possibilité de ne pas informer Mello de l'appel. Il respectait L sans pour autant regretter son absence. Tel un jouet du passé, qu'il aurait jadis considéré comme le bijou de sa collection, L avait fait son temps. Ses souvenirs en moins, Yagami ne réprésentait pas une menace pour la société. Et Near ne se souciait pas vraiment de sa punition.

En somme, les petits jeux auxquels pouvaient s'adonner le détective et le criminel en quête de rédemption ne l'intéressaient pas.

Voici tout ce que Mello était parvenu à établir jusque-là : L considérait qu'il lui revenait de s'occuper de la punition de Kira. Soichirô Yagami et la brigade anti-Kira avaient été informé que la règle des 13 jours était fausse et n'étaient plus en mesure de nier quoi que ce soit. Cela dit, ils n'avaient aucune idée des faits et gestes de L. Si Yagami Senior en avait été informé, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître lorsque les sucesseurs de L l'avaient approchés. Il avait pu mentir. Mello en doutait. Sans totalement renier son fils, il devait avoir besoin de temps pour digérer l'atroce vérité.

Oh, et depuis l'appel d'Aiber, toujours bien informé, une nouvelle certitude s'ajoutait à la liste : L et Light ne s'étaient pas contentés de flirter. Ils vivaient ensemble.

Tout ça n'allait pas plaire à Mello. Dans son monde idéal, L avait enfermé Light dans une cellule relativement confortable, avait confié à garde à Watari pendant qu'il s'adonnait à des plaisirs sains qui donnaient un nouveau sens à sa vie. C'était une version plus douce du monde idéal de Near, où Light Yagami n'entrevoyait même pas la lumière du jour.

Heureusement, l'albinisme de Near altérait sa vue et il lui arrivait souvent d'être surpris lorsque Mello, revenu d'un rendez-vous quelconque, passait le pas de la porte. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose en soi, mais sans ce handicap, le deuxième chapitre du livre n'aurait pas existé.

« Quelqu'un a appellé ? », s'était enquit Mello, nerveux. Il balança sa veste sur une chaise et s'empressa de reprendre place à son bureau. Mello aimait alterner entre enquêtes sur le terrain et travail de bureau.

« Non », mentit Near.

« Tu tiens encore le téléphone dans tes mains, boule de neige. »

Face à l'évidence, Near accepta la défaite. Après tout, Mello avait le droit de savoir où était son mentor. Fût-il occupé à découvrir les joies qu'offraient les nuits Berlinoises.

Le chapitre consacré à la période Berlinoise foisonnait d'anecdotes invérifiables – les témoins étaient introuvables ou disparus leurs propos douteux. Ce que Mello, Matt et Near avaient découverts en déménageant à Berlin les avait stupéfaits. Achever l'enquête de sa vie, réaliser qu'il était tombé amoureux de son suspect et frôler la mort de très près avaient contribué à renverser de nombreux préjugés qui avaient jadis dicté l'existence du détective.

En 2007, Light avait proposé à un homme dont il connaissait le véritable nom depuis un an d'emménager avec lui. Ah, oui. L avait prétendu : « Dieu seul sait mon vrai nom » mais c'était un mensonge. Il avait fini par l'avouer à Light et justifié son mensonge par l'argument suivant : « Dieu seul sait mon nom et je t'ai bien appellé Dieu une ou deux fois pour te faire plaisir, cette nuit-là. Entre nous, si tes ambitions divines se limitent désormais à ça, je considère que c'est un progrès. »

Rappeler à Light qu'il avait _vraiment_ des fantasmes bizarres était un excellent moyen de le faire taire. Du moins, ça l'était lorsqu'il avait 18 ans.

D'une certaine manière, être sorti du placard en tant que Kira avait (modérément) libéré Light – il ne pourrait jamais se montrer plus décevant aux yeux de sa famille. A côté des crimes qu'il avait commis, sortir avec L était un accomplissement. Sa famille savait où le trouver, mais il avait encore trop honte pour remettre les pieds au Japon. Quant à L, on pourrait dire qu'il faisait une crise d'adolescence à retardement.

« Je serai à Berlin. Occupez-vous de mes successeurs et prenez soin de vous », avait-il écrit dans un message crypté à l'intention de Watari.

Faisant honneur à son très ancien héritage britannique, Watari avait accepté la nouvelle avec un certain flegme. Il gardait Yagami à l'oeil et ce dernier le savait. Cet homme au passé trouble était parfaitement capable de l'éliminer si il faisait le moindre mal à son protégé.

Mais Watari ne savait pas quel genre d'amant faisait Lawrence « L » Lawliet. Il était passionné dans ses colères, c'est pourquoi il prenait tant soin de les contrôler. S'il par malheur, il blessait L, Light savait qu'il n'aurait rien à craindre de Watari – le marjordome et ex-agent du MI6 arriverait trop tard.

Light aimait voir L hors de lui car il savait qu'il était le seul au monde à pouvoir susciter de telles effusions. Aussi avait-il tendance l'imaginer plus violent qu'il ne l'était. L recourait de façon exceptionnelle à la violence physique bien qu'il sache se battre (Light s'en félicitait : il était un faux sportif – tout ce qu'il aimait du sport était la compétition. Il se maintenait en forme pour se plaire dans le miroir, c'est tout).

En revanche, dans ses mots...Il pouvait mitrailler les pires horreurs, se taire, admirer le résultat de son travail et infliger le coup de grâce – souvent une petite pique bien placée, une flèche empoisonnée. A l'époque, il trouvait cela terriblement atirrant. C'était uniquement parce qu'il ne s'était encore jamais fait transpercer par une de ces fameuses flèches.

_The Life and Time_ ouvrait cette période de la vie de ses protagonistes principaux ainsi : _« __A Berlin, __plusieurs shots de Jägermeister et __une paire de Lanvin achetées impulsivement par L__ firent __tomber Light Yagami amoureux. Après ça, il se jura de ne plus boire (promesse qu'il respecta tardivement) et de ne plus accepter les cadeaux de L (promesse qu'il ne respecta jamais) ». _

Evidemment l'alcool allemand, tout aussi fort qu'il fut, n'était pas le coupable. De son propre aveu, Light était responsable de cette situation. Les journaux rédigés de la main de Yagami étaient rares. Matt avait déniché quelques pages retraçant la période Berlinoise.

**Journal de Light Yagami, page 56  
><strong>

_Trois mois que nous vivons à Berlin et pas une seule fois L n'a démontré le moindre intérêt pour ma vie en dehors de l'appartement. Je crois qu'il le fait exprès. Il doit vouloir oublier que j'ai une existence hors de ces murs. Il sort si peu – comment pourrait-il ne pas être jaloux ? M'imagine-t-il papilloner autour des excentriques berlinois, accepter des bières de gens que je ne connais pas ?_

_Ce serait la meilleure. Il refusait catégoriquement que j'aille en prison. « Tu n'y surviverais pas », affirmait-t-il, ses mots lourds de sous-entendus. D'accord. Je comprenais. Il fallait que je me rachète sans me couper du monde. _

_Je ne l'imagine pas m'interdire la prison uniquement pour m'enfermer dans une cage de son invention. Quand même pas..._

Par souci d'objectivité, passé cet extrait, les auteurs de _the Life and Time _choisirent de narrer les événements eux-mêmes. Ils comblèrent les trous grâce au talent de romancier de Matt et au recul critique de Near. Si l'on pouvait appeler ça recul critique. En fait, Near jugeait L et Light avec la même implacable froideur. Il avait admiré L mais le connaissait maintenant suffisament pour décreter qu'il ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement. Quant à Yagami, il n'avait même pas eu envie de le connaître.

**Aventures Berlinoise : Premier acte.**

C'était un jour de semaine, c'était l'hiver, et le soleil se couchait lorsque l'amphithéâtre commença à se vider. A cette époque, on ne pouvait guère se tromper en affirmant que Light et L sortaient plus ou moins ensemble, mais rien n'était officiel. Rien n'était meme dit. Il y avait beaucoup d'actes et peu de paroles. Ca viendrait plus tard.

Light n'avait pas encore décidé de se déplacer exclusivement en vélo. Ca viendrait aussi plus tard. Pour l'instant, il s'étonnait toujours que tant de Berlinois affectionnent ce moyen de transport si instable et dangereux.

« Il faut juste s'y habituer », lui dit Thomas. Thomas avait un prénom tellement Allemand, et un nom de famille plus Allemand encore. Mais plus important, Thomas figurait parmi les dix personnes les plus intelligentes de la promotion qu'avait intégrée Light sous l'identité d'Hikaru – étudiant Japonais en échange. En plus, Thomas était très beau – yeux bleus, longues jambes, juste ce qu'il fallait de rebellion dans son attitude et de soin dans sa tenue. L'addition de ces facteurs fit de lui une personne digne d'intérêt aux yeux de Light.

« J'imagine », répondit Light dans un allemand qu'il espérait parfait, « Fais attention, quand même. »

« Il ne va rien m'arriver ! Si tu as si peur en vélo, tu ne pourras jamais conduire une voiture ! », plaisanta Thomas.

Light n'eut pas l'air de le prendre à la rigolade. « Je ne vais pas passer le permis. J'aurai un chauffeur. »

Le pauvre Thomas n'eut pas le temps de décider si cet étrange étudiant Japonais était sérieux ou non. Son regard et toute son attention se portèrent sur la magnifique BMW qui se garait non loin d'eux.

Light était plus intéressé par son propriétaire. De loin, dans l'obscurité, il ne pouvait pas décider s'il était beau ou non. Ca n'importait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de critères de beauté et de stupides, artificielles normes pour accrocher le regard. C'était une grande et rare qualité qu'il savait apprécier.

Puis Light détourna son regard du ténébreux propriétaire de la BMW et parvint à réfléchir.

Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'il rencontre _deux_ hommes possédant ce type de charisme dans une seule vie ?

La réponse devenait de plus en plus évidente à mesure que l'inconnu à la voiture de luxe s'approchait. Thomas donna un coup de coude à Light qui n'eut même pas la force de s'en offenser (pourtant, il détestait ce genre de familiarités).

« Il vient vers nous ! Tu le connais ? C'est une star, ou quoi ? »

Pouvait-on qualifier L de star? Pas à cette époque, et même après. Il était plus une 'personnalité intrigante' qu'une star.

Il fallait à accorder à Thomas que ce soir là, il faisait forte impression. Il avait un physique plus singulier que la plupart des célébrités, cependant. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était bien habillé. Il portait un trenchcoat vieilli avec des chaussures neuves et son écharpe ne s'accordait pas avec sa tenue. C'était le genre de petit détail que Light remarquait. Il fut surpris de ne pas détester ça. En fait, il trouvait que ça lui donnait un certain charme, un léger côté _film noir_ (en français dans le texte).

L était une sorte de shapeshifter. Pas non plus le grand acteur qu'était Light Yagami – les meilleurs comédiens sont ceux qui croient à leurs mensonges. L ne croyait pas aux rôles qu'il jouait. Il était conscient de voler des identités : l'attitude de Ryûzaki ? Il la devait en grande partie à Beyond Birthday. Certains petits tics étaient les siens, mais les plus adorables venaient de Beyond. En dépit de ses problèmes, B avait un jour été un simple intellectuel excentrique. Quand L prenait le téléphone et répondait Coil ou Deneuve, il était aussi une personne différente.

A ce moment-là, L était presque lui-même. Il surjouait un peu son côté ténébreux et avait fait un effort pour bien s'habiller. Bref, il était à 100% la personnalité dont Light était tombé amoureux. En tout cas, il était celle à laquelle il avait le plus de mal à résister.

Comme cette attitude n'était pas trop éloignée de ce qu'il était vraiment mais taillée à la mesure de Light et étudiée pour lui plaire, L la baptisa en fonction de ça.

« Je m'appelle Leigh », dit-il en anglais à Thomas. Un nom à la graphie proche de Light en anglais. L pris son temps pour serrer la main de Tomas. Il n'essayait même pas de dissimuler ses intentions : il s'agissait d'une vengeance. Mais pour quoi ? L pouvait se montrer jaloux pour un rien.

Ce soir-là, il avait surpris Light en flagrant délit de sympathie envers autrui. Un délit qu'il jugeait assez sérieux.

Craignant que son amant et quasi-petit-ami ne fasse plus de dégats, Light intervint.

« C'est mon colocataire »

« Ah ! Tu n'en as jamais parlé... »

Par malheur, L pris l'initiative de répondre avant Light : « C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé de se taire. Je suis quelqu'un de discret et je tiens à le rester. »

Le visage de Thomas s'illumina. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

« C'est à cause de toi qu'Hikaru refuse toutes nos invitations alors ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il fréquente trop de monde ? »

Light émit une protestation qui fut interrompue par un éclat de rire sonore.

Même s'il prétendait que ses incisives étaient trop pointues, L avait un beau sourire. C'était un très mauvais moment pour s'en rendre compte. Light l'avait entendu rire quelques fois, mais toujours en privé. Il y avait quelque chose de très excitant à le voir agir ainsi en public.

« Je ne suis pas le chaperon d'Hikaru , ne vous en faites pas. Il fréquente bien qui lui chante. »

« C'est à se demander ce que tu fais ici alors ? », siffla Light.

L le regarda vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sorti de la BMW. Avait-il travaillé ce regard ? Improvisait-il ce numéro de petit ami jaloux ? Etait-il conscient que la jalousie lui allait à ravir… ?

« J'ai pensé que mon...colocataire devait être _lassé_ de rentrer à pied et trop prudent pour demander à des _inconnus_ qu'ils le racompagnent - ne le prenez pas mal. Alors, décidé à occuper mon temps-libre de la plus bienveillante des manières, je me dévoue pour reconduire ce cher...Hikaru en toute sécurité à la maison. »

Thomas ne les connaissait pas suffisamment pour comprendre qu'une terrible dispute se profilait. Du coup, il s'autorisa la remarque suivante :

« C'est marrant, parce que Hikaru me disait justement qu'il aimerait se faire conduire toute sa vie ! »

Jamais Light n'avait autant eu envie de frapper un homme.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai - »

« Vraiment ? » le coupa L. Son accent sonnait excessivement anglais, « Ca ne m'étonne pas. C'est bien son genre. »

Light était trop consciencieux pour faire une scène en public. D'instinct, il sentit que L n'était pas au-dessus de ça. S'il voulait avoir le dessus, il fallait abréger.

« Bon, on va y aller. La nuit tombe et Leigh a peur du noir. Salut. », dit Light en attrapant L par le bras.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui allume sans arrêt la lumière. J'ai vécu dans des chambres d'hôtel sombres pendant des années… »

Tomas les observa s'éloigner dans l'obscurité avec la certitude qu'ils n'étaient pas colocataires. Ses doutes se confirmeraient des années plus tard, lors d'une conversation téléphonique avec les auteurs anonymes de ce qui deviendrait _The Life and Time_.

**Aventures Berlinoise : Deuxième acte.**

Par chance, le différend qui suivit fut relaté par les deux parties. Near s'occupa de relire les propos de L – dont l'écriture saccadée et vive trahissait une passion qu'il dissimulait si bien à l'oral. Mello s'attella à la lecture attentive du journal de Yagami qui s'exprimait sur papier avec presque autant de fausseté que de vive voix.

Le résultat final ? Un croisement de ces deux sources à laquelle on ajouta une pointe de narration audacieuse (Mello prenait goût à l'écriture grâce à ces deux incroyables personnages qui lui semblaient de moins en moins réels).

Au début, le retour à l'appartement de Schöneberg se fit dans un silence gênant qu'on refusait de briser par pure fierté. L, que Light s'était habitué à appeler Leigh lorsqu'il évoquait cette période de leur vie, conduisait la BMW en silence. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Watari. Même amnésique, Light n'avait jamais vraiment plu au mentor de L et voilà qu'il venait le tourmenter à distance ! L avait beau se surpasser en matière d'imprudence au volant, à un moment donné, ils durent s'arrêter à un feu rouge. L'immobilité rendait le silence intenable.

« Qu'attends-tu, Light Yagami ? », fit L, « D'ordinaire, tu serais déjà en train de parler »

« Si tu imagines que je vais faire la conversation à mon chauffeur, tu te trompes »

« Tu m'en veux parce que je te reconduis dans ma BMW, jusqu'à mon luxueux appartement ? Soit. Je pensais que ça te plairait. »

« Ne parle pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas un vieux producteur de cinéma et je ne suis pas la starlette qui cherche à percer ! »

« Une starlette apprécierait ce genre de faveurs pour ce qu'elle sont – des _faveurs_. En plus d'être ingrat, tu es paranoïaque, Light Yagami. »

« Je te connais. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il s'agisse simplement d'une faveur sans arrière pensée. Sinon, pourquoi avoir attendu 3 mois de fac pour t'intéresser à ma vie ? »

Le feu passa au vert. L redémarra et répondit, les mains crispées sur le volant : « Quel _drame _! Je ne m'intéresse pas à ta vie ? Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? Voyons où tu en serais sans moi...quelques possibilités : soit tu aurais définitivement perdu la tête et entamé ton règne de terreur sur la terre entière. Les prisons décimées, il aurait bien fallu trouver d'autres bouc-émissaires histoire de ne pas être le dernier criminel sur terre. On ne voudrait pas de ça, hein ? Tu aurais fait des ennemis de tous ceux qui s'opposent à toi, en dictateur dilligent. Un jour, ça aurait été ton papa, l'ennemi, tu sais. Quel conflit, pour Kira. Je n'aurais pas aimé voir ça. Sinon, eh bien...tu serais mort. Voilà une grande perspective. Oh, mieux encore, sans moi, c'était la case prison direct – ce qui dans ton cas est _bien_ _sûr_ la pire option puisque tes compagnons de cellule auraient des raisons bien personnelles d'en vouloir à Kira. Je passe sur le sujet, pas besoin de s'étendre sur le calvaire que serait devenu ton quotidien. Toi qui aimes tellement prendre des douches... »

Il ignora le hoquet offusqué de Light.

« Je t'offre une chance de te racheter. Je ne t'enferme même pas. Là-dessus, tu m'accuses de me désintéresser de ta vie. Tout ça pour quoi, exactement ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie de connaître les garçons qui te tournent autour ? Fait intéressant ! Je n'ai pas vu une seule fille avec toi, pendant trois mois ! Soit tu es trop sexiste pour être ami avec une fille, soit ces types qui te fréquentent ne sont pas seulement des amis et tu aurais enfin eu le cran de sortir du placard dans lequel tu t'étais _barricadé_ si longtemps ! »

A ce moment-là de la narration, les auteurs de_ The Life and Time_ avaient tenu à expliquer le comportement de L. Il avait été leur mentor. En dépit de ses nombreuses failles et de son sale caractère, ils lui devaient bien ça. L pouvait se montrer cruel lorsqu'il était blessé. C'est vrai, beaucoup de gens sont comme ça. Cependant, L possédait une intelligence intuitive qui faisaient de ses rares colères des épisodes de férocité verbale inouïe : il ne se contentait pas de décocher des flèches au hasard. Il visait juste, très très juste. C'est pour cette raison qu'il semblait plus cruel que la moyenne.

Light avait eu envie de pleurer (ses yeux le picotaient : c'était l'euphémisme qu'il se plaisait à employer), mais avait dignement retenu ses larmes. Il était trop mauvais joueur pour s'avouer vaincu. Il fit l'erreur qu'on pouvait atteindre d'un jeune homme de 21 ans, tout génie qu'il soit : il s'entêta.

« C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de vivre avec moi, malgré toute l'ambiguité de notre relation. Tu penses que je vais en cours pour séduire des hommes ? Et – et comment tu sais qui est-ce que je fréquente au juste ? Tu m'espionnes ?! »

« Une question à la fois, jeune homme. Rappelle toi qu'à ce jeu, je suis bien meilleur que toi. Oui, je t'espionne, car tu es sous ma surveillance ou l'aurais-tu oublié ? Tu n'as pas de passe-droit juste parce qu'on - ». L s'interrompit pour klaxoner une voiture qui n'allait pas suffisamment vite à son goût.

Light allait lui reprocher son manque de courtoisie lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne se dirigeaient pas du tout vers Schöneberg.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

L eut l'air étonné, une innocence presque sincère dans ses grands yeux gris.

« Eh bien, je te kidnappe, Light Yagami. »

Light leva les yeux au ciel. « Je t'ai déjà dit que tes blagues n'étaient pas drôles »

« Je voulais te faire peur pour que tu prennes ton air de lapin effrayé. Dommage. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? », soupira Light. Il n'aurait jamais dû montrer de signe d'inquiétude, le jour où une terrible tempête avait provoqué une coupure de courant chez eux. Voilà pourquoi il ne laissait jamais _rien_ au hasard. Il n'y a plus d'issue lorsque ceux que vous aimez commencent à découvrir qui est-ce que vous êtes vraiment. Plus de cachette. Plus tard, il comprendrait que c'était pour le mieux.

Light se raidissait un peu plus à chaque virage que prenait L. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise en voiture. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il était incapable de s'engager dans une vraie dispute. Et si L conduisait mieux les hélicoptères que les voitures ? Il ne pouvait pas mourir si jeune et encore déshonoré.

« L, ça suffit, tu ne vas pas du tout à Schöneberg. »

« Je n'avais pas prévu de te raccompagner à la maison tout de suite. Je sais que tu refuses toutes les sorties qu'on te propose pour passer tes soirées avec moi. J'apprécie le geste. Je me suis dit qu'on devrait tous les deux expérimenter un peu Berlin. »

Il savait choisir son moment. Jamais en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait de se trouver des excuses, Light se dit qu'il pouvait bien attendre la fin de la soirée pour se fâcher. Il n'aimait pas les conflits inutiles. L était clairement en tort. Il devait se sentir un minimum coupable. Et si on pouvait en tirer quelque chose de cette culpabilité…

« Ah, et on va passer à la pâtisserie avant. Besoin _d'__A__pfelstrüdel. »_

Visiblement, la culpabilité ne lui coupait pas l'appêtit.

**Aventures Berlinoise : Troisième acte.**

Le troisième acte de cette soirée berlinoise était particulier : pour une fois, les auteur de _The Life and Time_ étaient assurés de la fiabilité de leurs sources. On sait qu'en dignes successeurs de L ils ne faisaient pas confiance à grand monde et se méfiaient de tout, le propre jugement compris. A l'inverse de leur mentor, ils n'avaient pas un ego sudimensionné. Ils se faisaient confiance les uns les autres. Ca suffisait.

Tous trois avaient assisté à la dernière scène et pouvaient confirmer les témoignages les uns des autres. « Le rêve ! », avait commenté Matt des années plus tard, alors qu'il discutaient du découpage par chapitre, « Berlin sera le plus complet de tous les chapitres. »

Mello, à qui la barbe naissante allait à ravir, avait pâli : « Je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment qu'il soit exhaustif, tu sais. On a dit qu'on ne racontait pas tout non plus. »

A cette époque, Near ressemblait sérieusement à Professeur Xavier, de _X-men_. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'air surpris. « Pourquoi ? On s'était mis d'accord : on ne s'auto-censure pas. Ils assumaient leurs choix de vie, non ? »

« Ouais, enfin, on voit que c'est pas toi qui a lu les écrits personnels de L. » Mihael eut comme un frisson. « J'insiste : on ne raconte pas _toutes_ les...expériences Berlinoises. Vous préférez pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient entre deux petites enquêtes ». Ils étaient alors passé à autre chose tandis que Mello tentait tant bien que mal de chasser ces histoires de déguisements et de jeux de rôles de son esprit.

Ainsi avaient-ils édulcoré quelques unes des folles soirées et des langoureuses matinées que L et Light vécurent à Berlin. Elles n'étaient pas toutes embarassantes. Mais, même à 40 ans passés, Mello, Matt et Near n'étaient pas prêts à encaisser un tel choc – surtout Mello, en fait. Ils étaient au courant qur la capitale allemande était bien pourvue en sex-shops et autres joyeusetés et ils avaient toujours eu l'intuition que le couple bizarre formé par leur mentor et sa Némésis n'étaient pas conventionnels dans leurs loisirs. L'apprendre de la plume très honnête de L, c'était différent.

Avant, ils se _doutaient_ seulement de tout ça. Comment ne pas tirer de telles conclusions de la scène à laquelle ils avaient insisté ce soir de 2007 ?

A la décharge de L et Light, les successeurs n'avaient pas prévenu de leur visite à Berlin. Ils étaient encore très jeunes à l'époque et avaient le goût des surprises. La rancune dure, aussi. L s'était évaporé dans la nature, bras dessous bras avec Kira. Bon, c'était afin d'oeuvrer à sa « rédemption », mais tout de même. Ils pouvaient bien s'autoriser une petite impolitesse. Fraichement débarqués à Berlin, ils se dirigèrent en taxi jusqu'à Schöneberg. Leur allure singulière passait parfaitement inaperçue dans la capitale Allemande où sévissaient punks et hippies en tout genre. Ils pensèrent même à y installer le nouveau QG de L, car l'albinisme ne Near ne s'accomodait pas avec l'éternelle chaleur qui régnait à Los Angeles.

De fil en aiguille en partant des indications d'Aiber, ils avaient localisé le fameux appartement.

« Il y a même une plaque », nota Matt, « Leigh Wronski, Détective Privé »

Mello esquissa un sourire : « Wronski vient de _Vorona_, corbeau en Russe. Si L doit inventer un faux nom, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de lui donner une symbolique ».

« C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à un corbeau », marmonna Near.

« Et Leigh, ça ressemble à Light », ajouta Matt, « Il doit vraiment l'aimer, alors »

Soit Mello les ignora soit il ne les entendit pas. Face à la porte fermée, ils décidèrent d'employer les grands moyens.

« On va crocheter leur serrure ? », s'enquit Near sans s'étonner outre-mesure, « Mais pourquoi ? »

Il était prêt à le faire mais préférait avoir une raison rationnelle d'enfreindre la propriété d'autrui.

« Je veux voir comment c'est chez eux, et ils sont pas là pour nous surveiller. Allez, c'est bon. On est L, maintenant. On a tous les droits. »

L'argument sembla faire mouche. Pourtant il s'agissait d'un mensonge: ils s'efforçaient au contraire d'être plus légalistes que leur mentor et de ne pas trop se placer au dessus des lois mais...toutes les règles avaient leurs exceptions.

« Tu sais crocheter une serrure ? »

« Wedy m'a appris. Eh ouais, Wedy m'aime bien. »

Sur ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement satisfaisant. S'offrait à eux l'univers de leur ex-idole et de son colocataire au passé trouble. Ils découvrirent un appartement qui ressemblait bien plus à une suite. Inconsciemment ou non, L et Light vécurent toute leur vie dans des appartements immenses avec peu de meubles, quelques œuvres d'art douteuses, une baie vitrée et deux lits king size (pratique lorsqu'ils prétendaient n'être qu'amis ou qu'ils voulaient changer de lit par caprice).

Mello se servait déjà dans les placards où s'entassaient des quantités gargantuesques de friandises lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

« C'est eux ! » s'écria Matt, « C'est quoi, la suite du plan ? »

Near ne l'avait pas écouté : « Dites, Je regardais leurs CDs, c'est L qui écoute Lenny Kravitz ? » Il croisa le regard de Mello et se sentit obligé d'ajouter : « Ce ne sont pas des criminels. Enfin, plus maintenant dans le cas de Yagami. Ils ne vont pas nous tuer. »

Mello ne semblait pas convaincu. « L nous faisait confiance ! Et pourquoi ils ont sonné ? Ils sont supposés avoir les clefs. Et il est supposé y avoir personne chez eux. »

A ce moment là, ils prêtèrent attention le frottement distinctif d'une clef que l'on tente vainement de faire rentrer dans une serrure à plusieurs reprises. Puis ils distinguèrent deux voix qui semblaient tantôt agacées tantôt enthousiastes.

« Ce n'est pas difficile d'ouvrir une porte, Light Yagami. Si tu ne vas pas plus vite je sonne encore ! »

« J'y arriverais mieux si tu cessais de t'accrocher à moi... »

« C'est toi que je vais accrocher, Yagami »

« Tu ne peux pas faire de chaque mot un innuendo.»

« Tu sais que si »

Le cliquetis des clefs s'interrompit un moment. Mello, Near et Matt se lancèrent un regard équivoque : ils ne leur ouvriraient pas. C'était plus amusant comme ça. En revanche, ils ne laisseraient pas leur curiosité inassouvie. Malgré leur petite taille, ils pouvaient atteindre le judas et se relayèrent afin d'observer le spectacle.

Le teint blafard de L le trahissait : impossible de ne pas remarquer ses joues rosées. Quant à Light, il était légèrement décoiffé – une négligeance qu'il ne s'autoriserait jamais sobre. Tous deux avaient cette attitude typique de ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude de boire, ne tiennent pas l'alcool, mais persistent à essayer de faire des choses normales.

Par exemple, ouvrir une porte fermée à double tour ou se battre - était-ce même le terme approprié ? Ils se tournaient autour plus qu'ils ne se battaient, à vrai dire. L venait de plaquer Light contre le mur.

« Arrête ça, qui t'as donné la permission ? », s'offusqua Light. Difficile de déterminer s'il était sérieux ou non.

L n'eut pas de mal à choisir l'interprétation qu'il préférait. « Comme si ça te gênait. Light Yagami est un menteur, je le sais parce que moi aussi j'en suis un », dit-il, la voix chantante.

Si une porte close ne l'avait pas séparé d'eux, Mello aurait brandi son appareil photo et immortalisé l'instant. Qu'on ne se méprenne pas. Il n'aimait pas Yagami et encore moins L _avec_ Yagami. Simplement, il était le seul être au monde à qui L offrait ce sourire-là. Un sourire sincère, même un peu pompette, passe merveilleusement bien en photo.

« Je me trompais de clef depuis tout à l'heure. C'est de ta faute. », déplora Light. L'alcool transformait ses plaintes en couinements agaçants. Cela semblait réjouissait L qui s'amusait à l'imiter.

Light en prenait offense : « Je ne m'exprime pas comme ça ! »

« Si. Ecoute moi : 'Je m'appelle Light Yagami et j'aime les hommes bruns à lunettes parce qu'ils me rappellent Yamamoto, cet hétéro qui m'a rejeté au lycée' »

« Tu es jaloux _et_ paranoïaque. Je n'ai eu d'yeux que pour toi ce soir, alors que _tout le monde_ me regardait. »

« Ce type qui te tournait autour ressemblait à Yamamoto », s'enthousiasmait L sans raison apparente, « Tu ne trouves pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ! »

« Je me souviens à peine de ce type ». L'alcool n'était pas suffisant pour libérer Light de sa seule vraie addiction : le mensonge.

En refusant il y a des années de répondre à sa carte de vœux, Yamamoto avait blessé l'ego de Light – il n'oubliait pas facilement les atteintes à sa fierté.

Le Jägermeister troublait sa réflexion : un flux continu d'idées lui traversa l'esprit et il éprouvait des difficultés à en saisir la logique. Repenser à l'affaire Yamamoto lui rappela qu'il n'avait jamais retourné l'offense. Non, il avait été obligé de feindre l'amusement. _'Tu ne réponds qu'aux filles ? Ah, ah, comme tu es drôle, Yamamoto-kun. Tant pis pour moi, alors, je n'avais qu'à être une fille !'. _

Ne jamais avoir retourné l'offense le perturbait. Il aurait voulu montrer à ce type ce qu'il manquait.

Trouble, amertume et regrets se mélangèrent dans un cocktail plus sournois que le Bloody Mary qu'il avait commandé deux heures plus tôt.

« L ! On ne va pas passer notre soirée devant la porte. », s'exclama Light en s'attelant de nouveau à l'ouverture de la porte. « Tu avais raison tout à l'heure : on n'a pas suffisamment expérimenté tous les deux. On est resté...au bord du rivage, sur la plage de sable chaud. Tu comprends ? Il est temps d'explorer les profondeurs. »

« J'ai dit ça, moi ? Je n'utilise pas ce genre de métaphores. » L secoua la tête, « Peu importe. Ca me va. Enfin, si c'est bien d'expériences sexuelles dont tu parles. La plongée, ça ne me tente pas trop…Tu sais, j'ai justement une paire de menotte qui traine. Ca, et deux ou trois autres choses. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu avais prévu ce cas de figure »

« Oh, si. J'espérais que ça arrive. Il faut que tu te libères, tu sais. Tu es trop sur la réserve, n'hésite pas à - »

La porte s'était ouverte sur l'entité à trois têtes qu'était le tout nouveau L.

Dans ces cas-là voici ce que l'on dit: les querelles amoureuses de deux égocentriques se régleront sur le dos d'un tiers. En tout cas, si ce n'est pas l'usage, cela devrait l'etre.

Mello, Near et Matt ne surent jamais avec certitude s'ils avaient gâché le reste de la soirée. Peu importait, en réalité. D'après les journaux de L, ils en profitèrent tout le temps que se prolongea leur séjour à Berlin. Light n'accepta pas beaucoup d'invitations de ses camarades de classe, et lorsqu'il le fit, on vint toujours le chercher en BMW à minuit pile. Il était une drôle de Cendrillon avec un carrosse de luxe.

Cette pensée passa bien sûr par l'esprit de L, qui affectionnait les contes de fées. Sans surprise, son « alors, tu montes Princesse ? » lâché depuis sa voiture devant le beau monde de l'amphithéâtre de droit ne fit pas plaisir à Light.

Le lendemain, L offrit à Light une paire de Lanvin pour se faire pardonner. Ses pantoufles de vair à lui. C'était le début de leur relation, le commencement de leur périple allemand et il laissait assez bien préasger de la suite. Il signait aussi le début de la longue période de silence entre L et ses successeurs. Après leur escapade à Schöneberg, ils s'étaient littéralement enfuis. Ils redoutaient la confrontation avec un L en colère. Quant à L, il était trop fier pour les contacter.

**Interlude**

Pour l'anecdote, la deuxième et dernière fois que Light avait ingéré du Jägermeister, il fit preuve d'un courage que personne ne lui connaissait. C'était à l'anniversaire de ses 24 ans. Il était parvenu à retourner au pays, avait fait face à ses parents, enlacé sa sœur et presque réussi à se pardonner ses erreurs.

En revanche, il fut incapable d'affronter la fête d'anniversaire que Sayu avait organisée pour lui sans céder un peu aux charmes de l'alcool – si affronter sa famille était un devoir, confronter ses amis après des années d'absence inexpliquées constituait un supplice.

Les auteurs de_ The Life and Time_ prenaient soin de ménager le suspense, aussi ne précisaient-ils pas à ce stade de la narration qu'un autre très lourd poids empêchait Light Yagami d'affronter cette fête le coeur léger : il avait volontairement filé entre les doigts de L. Les détails de la séparation étaient narrés plus tard.

Le jour de ses 24 ans, Light Yagami s'était disputé avec une vieille connaissance. L'alcool avait faillit : au lieu de le calmer, il avait élimé sa patience et réveillé son angoisse. Sayu Yagami n'avait pas assisté au début de la discussion mais se souvenait de ce que son frère avait craché à la figure de Yamamoto:

« Ne parle pas comme ça. Dans 10 ans, tu ne seras toujours pas la moitié de l'homme que je suis et même pas le quart de l'homme qu'il est.»

Sayu était consciente du narcissisme pathologique de son frère. Moins de son dévouement envers un autre homme (bon, elle avait bien des doutes...). Bien sûr, elle en avait discuté avec Yamamoto.

« Je sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, Sayu. C'est l'alcool. J'ai juste parlé de ce type qu'il fréquentait à la fac, celui qui a disparu dans la nature...Ryûzaki. Tu savais qu'ils étaient aussi proches ? »


End file.
